Before It's Too Late
by Your Lighthouse
Summary: Ummm.. After Annabeth gets kidnapped again will Percy finally be able to revel his feelings Before It's Too Late
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except sadly my thoughts.

* * *

**Before It's Too Late**

"OK 1,2,3 go!" Percy shouted at the end. Percy and Annabeth started attacking. Luke once again tried to invade Camp Half-Blood. Percy and Annabeth both fought side by side. Percy charged at one monster the slash… it went down. "YEAH! And it goes down!" Percy said as he made his way to Annabeth for a high five. "Whoop-Whoop, we kick butt!" They were both smiling at e4ach other. All of a sudden Percy's face dropped. "Move!" Percy screamed. Percy pushed Annabeth but got knocked out by a monster. "No!" Annabeth yelled as Percy fell to the ground. Someone had snuck behind her and knocked her out.

Blackout.

3 hours later Percy finally woke up and it all rushed back to him. "Annabeth! Annabeth where are you?" Percy yelled on the top of his lungs. He looked all over for her. When he finally looked at camp and asked everyone. No one had seen her. She had just vanished. Her finally went to talk to Chiron. "Hey Chiron have you seen Annabet6h?" Percy asked worriedly. "No I figured that you and Annabeth went to the beach to hang-out after we pushed Luke back." "Oh my gods I know who's got her!"

End of Chapter 1 To Be Continued

* * *

AN: This is only the first chapter I've already writen like almost 3 chapters so yeah. Review Please.


	2. The Kidnapper's Revealed!

Chapter 2

AN: All Italics are the thoughts just to tell you. Oh yeah I don't own anything.

* * *

Annabeth finally woke up on a stone cold floor. "Where am I?" she looked around but there were no windows. There was only wall surrounding her. She heard a small sound, like someone walking.

"Hello, is someone there? A scared Annabeth said. "Yes Annabeth no need to be scared." The voice said. The voice was plain evil, no sense of saving. "Who are you? Your voice sounds familiar." "It's a shame you didn't join me earlier so we wouldn't have to go through this." The voice said coldly. It finally popped in her head…. _'Oh my gosh it's Luke!'_ "Luke why are you doing this?" Annabeth's voice cracked when she spoke.

"My dear sweet Annabeth its not you I want, it Percy, and you his weakness. " Luke said. "Luke what happen to you? What do you mean I'm his weakness?" a confused Annabeth asked. "God Annabeth are you truly that blind?" Luke said with a sly grin on his face. "What are you talking about" Annabeth questioned. "You will soon find out, Annabeth you will very soon find out indeed" Luke said as be began to walk away.

'What could Luke possibly be talking about? Sure Luke knows I've been in love with Percy ever since I saw him. I told Luke back when I used to trust him. Oh my god could it possibly be….'

End of Chapter 2

* * *

AN: Haha cliff hanger. I've already written like 2 more chapters i just haven't put them up yet. Review please. **i wont be able to update soon because my grandparents are about to come in from puerto rico and my quincerena is coming up in like 1 week so i'll be busy but i will try to update soon. **


	3. Promises

disclaimer: i don't own anything.

* * *

Ch. 3

Promises

"What are you talking about Percy? Where is she?" Chiron asked.

"Luke's got her, I'm going to get her. Tyson come on!" Percy said. "Wait, hold on Percy we are talking about Luke. Maybe we should think about this." A worried Chiron said. "No, he's got Annabeth, look just trust me ok?" Percy said looking into Chiron eyes as if he was begging. "Ok as long as you take Tyson with you." Chiron had given in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as he got the ok Percy and Tyson took off to the beach. Tyson called Rainbow and like in 2 seconds Rainbow showed up with a friend. "Ah Rainbow!" Tyson yelled. "Ah, let's play!" Rainbow said in his own way.

Tyson was bout to run into the water when Percy spoke "Tyson stay focus, we need to get Annabeth back." "Ok brother so you can kissy kiss her." Percy just blushed as he got on Rainbow's friend. They road all the way there without another word.

After about half an hour they arrived at a cave and as they got close Percy stopped. "What's wrong brother?" Tyson asked confused. "Tyson before we go in there you have to promise me something." Percy sounded serious. "Ok brother, what is it?" "Tyson promise me that what ever happens to me you will get Annabeth out." Percy said, as he looked Tyson right in the eye. "Ok brother I promise." Tyson said, "ok lets go but quietly." Percy whispered. Percy went first while Tyson followed.

They walked a few more feet when they reached a door. Percy shaking hand reached for the doorknob and opened it to see….

* * *

Review Please!

i know it always so short but i dont know. in the next chapter they will find each other. im gonna try to write as much as i can before my grandparents get in town.


	4. AN

Hey I will update as soon as my laptop is fixed. It is being fixed at the moment I hope to get it back before Thanksgiving Break.


	5. OMG!

**Before It's Too Late**

**Chapter 4**

_**I finally got my laptop back!!!!!!!! YAY!!! **__****__** Now back to the story I tried to make it longer.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Percy was shocked to what he found. He saw Annabeth crying, and shaking in a corner. She was petrified. She had been beaten and she had cuts all over her body. Percy started to walk towards her, "Annabeth?" Percy said in a shaky voice. Her head shot up "Percy is it really you?" a startled Annabeth asked. "Yes Annabeth I came for you!"

Annabeth got up and just look at him for a second as if she questioned if he was really there. When she looked into his eyes that's when she knew he was really there. She ran toward him crying and threw herself on to him sobbing on his t-shirt holding on to him like there was no tomorrow. When she took hold of him, Percy wrapped his arms around her and held her real tight with all his might.

"It's ok Annabeth, I'm here now. I will never leave you." Percy whispered in her ear. "Annabeth I'm glad you're ok!" Tyson said as he made Annabeth into a sandwich between himself and Percy. "Tyson I missed you too." Annabeth said as she started to laugh. Just as this became a nice moment it all ended.

"Percy, Tyson how nice of it for y'all (sorry live in Texas) to join us!" Luke said as he came out of the shadows. Annabeth and Percy stood up. Percy stood in front of Annabeth protectively. "What do you want Luke?" Percy finally spoke. "I wanted to get you down here so I could kill you myself now that I know your weakness."

"What are you are you talking about?" Percy asked. "I know you deeply care about Annabeth, so if I kidnapped her I knew you'd come for her." "Of course I car for her she's my best friend!" Percy kind of yelled at Luke. "No Percy I know you love her!" Luke said with a grin.

Percy didn't have anything to say. Then he looked back at Annabeth. She had a shocked look on her face. "Annabeth it's true but that's not important right now, what is important is getting you out of here." Annabeth came out of her shock and spoke "Percy I love you too!" she grabbed his hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Ok, Tyson remember your promise?" Percy asked. Tyson just nodded. "Well keep it!" Percy said as he pulled out Riptide and pointed it at Luke. Luke took out backbitter and attacked Percy. As Percy blocked Luke he yelled "Tyson get Annabeth out!" "NO!!! Percy I'm not leaving without you!" Annabeth cried. "Annabeth please go," Percy pleaded. "No Percy, not without you!" Annabeth answered.

Luke spike again "Nobody is going to leave, say goodbye Percy!" Luke had a remote in his hands, he pressed a button and a loud explosion went off, rocks started falling. "Tyson get Annabeth out! Keep your promise!" Percy yelled then turned to go after Luke. Tyson picked up Annabeth and was heading out the cave as Annabeth was yelling "No!!!! Percy!!!! Tyson you need to turn back!" "No I must keep my promise!" Tyson yelled back. Just as Tyson made it out with Annabeth, the entrance of the cave collapsed. "Percy!! No!!!" Annabeth screamed when it fell.

Then Annabeth started crying hard. Tyson carried her and swam to the boat when he finally let her go she went to the other side of the boat and cried her heart out. "No, how can he be gone, I should of done something. "Tyson went to hug her and she held on to him and cried. They didn't leave just yet. All of a sudden the boat started rockin'. Tyson got up to look around and Annabeth pulled out her dagger when a figure appeared on the other side of the boat. "Hold it, it's just me." The voice said. It came into a clearer view and it was….. Percy! (Omg I can't believe it)

Tyson literary jumped on him. "Brother you're alright!" Tyson said while he was crushing him to death. "Yes Tyson I'm ok can you let me go before you break me in half?" Percy said. Tyson finally let Percy go and walk to start the boat and stayed at the steering wheel. Percy and Annabeth looked at each other for a second and then ran into each other's arms.

"Oh my god Percy I thought I lost you!" Annabeth sobbed into Percy torn up shirt. Percy sat down with Annabeth and held her. "Annabeth listen I would never leave you, I would always be in your heart. Always remember I love you." Percy whispered in her ear. "I love you too Percy!"

Annabeth raised her head from Percy chest and looked into Percy's eyes and he looked into hers. They both started leaning in and brushed their lips together. (omg they finally kissed ) Annabeth put more pressure hungrily. Percy started to put as equal amount of pressure too. They put all they felt into this kiss. Both of them had been waiting for this moment.

When they released Annabeth put her head back on Percy's chest and hugged him tight. "I love you Percy." Percy held her tight too. "I love you too Annabeth."

Just then Tyson walked back up to them. "Hey brother I kept my promise." Tyson said happily. "Yes you did budude (it's my new word buddy and dude put together, nobody can take it). "you know this whole time y'all have been talking about this promise and I want to know what this promise is." Annabeth asked.

"Well me and Tyson were right outside the cave and I made him promise something. The promise was that no matter what happen to me that he would get you out." Percy stated. "oh so that's why Tyson didn't let me go when I want to chase me after you." "yeah I glad he did keep his promise because I don't know what I'd do if something happen to you." Percy said

Annabeth gave him a light kiss and said "I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happen to you." She laid her head on his chest and she silently fell asleep. Soon after Percy fell asleep too, both in each other's arms.

* * *

**AN: I might do one more chapter to end it like once they get back to camp and what everyone thinks. You can review and tell me what you think on this and one last chapter. ******


	6. an 2

Hey I have a poll on my profile it would help if yall would vote. Thanks. **PEACE OUT**


End file.
